Generic Self Inserts: SC edition
by MurdererOfOranges
Summary: Sheila was just a normal teenager but then a stranger appeared, And suddenly she found herself in the SC universe! O' the originality! Rated M because I may accidentally include too much Language for the kiddies. But who even cares about the Ratings!
1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOOO! I AM USUAALLY A 17 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO WANTS TO INCLUDE HERSELF IN A BATSHIT UNIVERSE WHERE YOU CAN BE LIKELY KILLED! BUT THANKS TO MY UNNATURAL CHARISMA AND MARISUENESS, I WILL SURVIVE AND EVENTUALLY ROMANCE THE MAIN PROGAGONIST EVEN THOUGH IN NORMAL CANON HE WOULD TURN EVERYONE DOWN! SC :333333 INSTAGRAM YALL. (I intend to offend everyone.)

It was a normal day. Sheila walked down the street from her school. She just talked to her girlfriends (AN: ITZ ALL BOUT DA BUSINESS WIT MA GIRLFRIENDZ, MHMMM) and is now walking to her home. BUT SUDDENLY, A HUGE ALPHA-ASS DOUCHE CAME. "YO, YOU WANT TO GO TO STARCRAFT?" The girl would for some reason gain immediate knowledge and chooses to leave all her loved ones behind to a fantasy universe. "SUREEEE." this chick was blonde btw. The HUGE ALPHA DOUCHE NODDED AND SUDDENLY SHE FOUND HERSELF IN A ZERG HIVE.

Kerrigan thought some useless shit that she wouldn't even been thinking because she would be slaughtering Terran and protoss but LE SUDDENLY, A ...**TERRAN **appeared. Now I know what you're thinking. Kerrigan would've slaughtered her on the spot and create some biomass for her army. BUT NOPE. Instead Kerrigan just sat there and twirled her Tentacles. (thisisntananime.) "HMMMMM. What is your name?" Kerrigan felt unnatural and controlled but her body seemed to be somehow intrigued with a ...Let me remind you. A TERRAN. TEENAGER. GIRL. The girl looks at Kerrigan and gave a smartass grin. "MAH NAME IS SHEILA!" Kerrigan wanted to SLAUGHTER this girl but she actually considered making a second general despite slaying the Cerebrates to gain UTMOST control of the Swarm. "I see..We...Need more generals..." THE GIRL DOES A GIRLY SQUEE, AND OHHHH GOD, KERRIGAN WANTED TO FACEPALM AND MURDER WHOEVER IS DOING THIS.

-  
:33333 Did you like my story? :3333 pls leave a REVIEW FOR ME... hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Kerrigan lead her to Abathur's Workshop. The big, Slimy tentacle-looking ass bitch came out of the hole, Looking at Shiela. "Terran Biomass detected, Consuming." Shiela squeaked like a little bitch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her shriek was so great, The Magistrate came back into Raynor's Raiders for the sole purpose of finding the little shit who said such. Shiela hugs Abathur "MY HUSBAAANDDD!" Kerrigan watched with a pained face expression, She REALLY wanted to kill this brat. Something's preventing her, However. Abathur, Instead of impaling the bitch on the spike and consuming her biomass as any SENSIBLE ZERG WOULD DO...Falls in love with her. "Arousal Arising. Must impale in buttocks with newly-formed tentacle strain." Kerrigan couldn't FUCKING believe it. Her EVOLUTION MASTER, *who was loyal to the zerg i might add, willing to kill humans without remorse* fell in love with a TERRAN ADULT. Adult?...Shiela looked in her early-20s, Possibly 22. Kerrigan facepalmed. "Abathur. I wish to kill this one but I can't resist into making her one of my generals." Abathur then SOMEHOW...Wait a minute. SOMEHOW. FUCKING. SOME. HOW. Kissed the chick with it's ass-breath and Shiela smiled. "It will be done, Not after I'd have my fun." Kerrigan shook her head, Getting out of the evolution chamber.

*Insert tentacle porn here*

Shiela somehow isn't dead after being 'Plowed in the Powder Keg' by Abathur. WIll nothing stop this bitch? Abathur in his mental mind wanted to commit suicide due to mating with a low-life Terran that somehow became important. Shiela smiled. "Oooh that was great, Am I dreaming?" She then grew magical powers from Abathur's sperm. "I can teleport now! Cool!" Abathur holds a spider arm out to her. "WAIT, I HAVEN'T-" Woosh. That bitch was gone. Abathur and Kerrigan can feel themselves returning to normal and both shudder.

(This was much longer in the notepad. Ah well.)


	3. Chapter 3

Shiela found herself on the Hyperion. Where, You ask? ...In the shower. With Jim Raynor. Canon Jim would kick her out of the shower...But unfortuantly, Shiela. After some hot steamy buttsex, They take time to know eachother. Jim asked first. "Who are you?" Shiela smiled. "I'm shiela." "Shiela? Why are you even here, Why are you even in koprulu?" "Because I CAN!" Shiela stood up. She forgot she was naked and suddenly conjured a giant hammer. "NOOOO!" smashing Jim repeatedly. Jim died.

Meanwhile, With the Protoss...

Artanis stared at the mass cheesing before him. If he did this more, By the Khala, The Zerg would be finished. Artanis suddenly felt a disturbance in the Khala. "By the KHALA!" Selendis came up from Artanis. "Huh? Will you actually let the Khala stop pumping your dick for once? By the KHALA, You say it ALL the time." Artanis had to lay down the rules as Praetor. He took a firm hand and slapped the shit out of Selendis. "Shut up, And touch your skin with my dick." Selendis gave him a glare but goes down below Artanis's robe again, Using her hand tricks. Artanis smiled PSIONICALLY. I don't know how, Shut up. "It's good to be Praetor..."

Shiela used her psionic power's to revive Jim. Jim coughed and gasped. "How?" Shiela smiled. "It's my story, Motherfucker!" Jim then recieved an communication message from Matt Horner, His best friend. 'We need to see you at the Bridge sir-H P.S: Swann dropped the wrench again'. Jim sighed. "I gotta go." Shiela responded with sorrow. "But I was just getting to know you..." Jim rolled his eyes. "You only got to known my- Whatever. I'm out of here." Raynor walked out. Shiela teleported. "I'm getting tired.." She teleport's to Amon. ...Now...Normally Amon will rape her with his Xel'Naga powers. BUT SUDDENLY. SHIELA. IT'S A MEME NOW. Amon was destroyed by Shiela's ungodly Mary Sue power's and lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
